Mr and Mrs Lamperouge
by Windrises
Summary: Lloyd lies to people about Lelouch and Shirley having a wedding.


Note: Code Geass is owned by Sunrise.

Lelouch Lamperouge started running around Suzaku Kururugi's workplace. Lelouch said, "I was bored so I decided to run around here. I might accidentally get a few things broken which will make things more fun."

Suzaku sighed and said, "Get out."

Lelouch replied, "You're my best friend. You're supposed to babysit me."

Suzaku said, "You're the same age as me you fool."

Lloyd Asplund walked by and asked, "What's Suzaku's crazy friend doing here?"

Suzaku asked, "Can you babysit him for a few minutes?"

Lloyd said, "Okay. Follow me Lelouch. I need you to buy me more pudding."

Lelouch started walking with Lloyd while asking, "Can't you pay for your own pudding?"

Lloyd smiled and said, "Making people buy everything for me is a delight."

Lelouch whispered, "You're the opposite of delight."

Lloyd asked, "How have things been going with your girlfriend?"

Lelouch said, "Really good. She's bought me tons of hip stuff."

Lloyd asked, "What's her name?"

Lelouch said, "Shirley."

Lloyd asked, "What's her last name?"

Lelouch paused, because he forgot Shirley's last name. Since he was used to only saying his own last name he said, "Lamperouge." A few seconds later Lelouch said, "Shirley's last name is a different name. My last name is Lamperouge, not hers."

Lloyd whispered, "This is amusing. I can use this to troll him." Lloyd walked away.

Lloyd started walking around the city. He saw Shirley Fenette so he said, "Greetings Shirley Lamperouge."

Shirley blushed and said, "My first name's Shirley, but Lamperouge is my boyfriend's last name."

Lloyd replied, "Oh my. It seems like I spoiled Lelouch's big surprise."

Shirley nervously asked, "Is Lelouch planning on proposing to me?"

Lloyd tried to avoid having a sneaky smile on his face while saying, "I'm sorry if I revealed more than I should. I'll see you at the wedding. Make sure that there's gallons of pudding at the reception for me to eat." Lloyd ran away while doing an evil laugh.

The next day Lelouch and Shirley had a date scheduled. Shirley was expecting Lelouch to propose to her during the date. While alone in her house she asked, "What should I do if he asks?" Shirley blushed with embarrassment. She decided that she wanted to marry Lelouch. She wore her fanciest black dress, her best makeup, and the only pair of high heels that Lelouch hadn't ripped in half.

Lelouch was at home. He was getting ready for his date when Lloyd knocked on the door. Lelouch opened it and asked, "What's going on Earl of Pudding?"

Lloyd asked, "Wanna go eat five gallons of pudding with me?"

Lelouch said, "No. I have a date with Shirley tonight."

Lloyd asked, "Where are you going?"

Lelouch said, "McDonalds of course." Lloyd ran out of Lelouch's house and started calling Lelouch's friends. Lloyd left a message on their phones saying, "Lelouch and Shirley are now Mr. and Mrs. Lamperouge. If you wanna greet the new couple come to McDonalds and buy me some pudding." After leaving the message Lloyd burst into laughter while saying, "This will embarrass Lelouch and ruin his relationship with his girlfriend. I'm such a delightfully awful person."

Lelouch drove to McDonalds. He was wearing a tuxedo that he found at the dump. Lelouch saw Shirley and said, "Hi Shirley."

Shirley asked, "Do you like my black dress?"

Lelouch said, "I'd give it a seven out of ten rating." Lelouch and Shirley held hands while walking into McDonalds.

Shirley said, "McDonalds smells different tonight."

Lelouch started sniffing around the place while saying, "It smells like a dumb cake."

Lelouch and Shirley looked around and saw that Suzaku, Kallen, Milly, Rivalz, and Lloyd were there. Lelouch whispered to Shirley, "Something weird must be happening. Too many people that we know are at the same place."

Shirley asked, "Do you think that they came to visit us?"

Lelouch proudly said, "I'm one of the most popular people of all time so that's possible."

Shirley walked up to her friends and asked, "What's going on?"

Milly Ashford said, "We've come to congratulate you two on getting married."

Shirley asked, "What?"

Rivalz asked, "How come none of us were invited to the wedding?"

Lelouch said, "Shirley and I didn't get married."

Suzaku replied, "We heard that you are Mr. and Mrs. Lamperouge now."

Milly said, "You must of had the smallest wedding ever."

Shirley asked, "Can I talk to you alone for a minute Milly?"

Milly said, "Sure."

Shirley and Milly walked to one of the corners of the restaurant. Shirley whispered, "Me and Lulu haven't gotten married yet. I think he's planning on asking me to marry him tonight."

Milly replied, "Wow. I'm sorry about this Shirley. I thought that you and Lelouch were already married. Are you going to say yes?"

Shirley blushed and said, "Yes."

Milly asked, "Can I be the ring person?"

Shirley said, "Lelouch said if he ever got married he would waste his money getting Robert De Niro to be the best man so he could make obscure jokes about 2013's The Big Wedding."

Shirley walked up to the rest of her friends and said, "Lelouch and I aren't married. I'm sorry, but we can't have a wedding party tonight." Shirley's friends were confused about what was going on so Milly explained it to them. They walked out.

Lelouch said, "That was a super weird event."

Shirley replied, "Yep."

Lelouch said, "I didn't know what was going on."

Shirley replied, "They almost spoiled your proposal." Shirley facepalmed for mentioning the proposal to him.

Lelouch asked, "What's going on?"

Shirley said, "I already know that you're planning on proposing to me. Somehow our friends thought that we were already married." Lelouch had a wide eyed look on his face. Shirley said, "It's okay that our chances of having a normal proposal was ruined. My answer is yes."

Lelouch replied, "I wasn't planning on getting engaged."

Shirley nervously asked, "What do you mean?"

Lelouch said, "I didn't get any rings or make any plans. I thought we were just going to keep on dating for like fifteen years."

Shirley replied, "But Lloyd hinted to me that you were planning on proposing to me. He even called me Shirley Lamperouge."

Lelouch said, "I forgot your last name and I'm so used to saying my last name that I accidentally called you Shirley Lamperouge. I explained to him the mistake that I made."

Shirley asked, "Why did our friends think that we were married?"

Lelouch thought about it and said, "Lloyd might of told them that." Lelouch and Shirley looked at Lloyd. Lloyd was sitting down at one of the tables while eating a gallon of pudding. Lelouch asked, "Did you lie to my friends about Shirley and I getting married?"

Lloyd smiled while saying, "I sure did."

Shirley asked, "Why?"

Lloyd giggled while saying, "I love making people feel uncomfortable and upset. It's such a sneaky thing to do."

Lelouch said, "I'm going to get my revenge on you." Lloyd grabbed twenty five gallons of pudding and ran out.

After chasing Lloyd for a half hour Lelouch walked back to McDonalds. Shirley asked, "What happened between you and Lloyd?"

Lelouch said, "He's super fast. He totally outraced me. He made me look like a fool and he probably hurt your feelings by tricking you into thinking that you and I were going to get married."

Shirley tried to not look disappointed while saying, "You don't need to worry about it Lelouch. We're both eighteen so were too young to get married anyways. Just dating you is already enough of an honor for me."

Lelouch held Shirley's hand while saying, "Maybe you will have my last name sometime in the future." Shirley blushed.

The manager said, "I hate to be rude, but you need to order dinner soon. You've been here for like two hours."

Lelouch replied, "Okay. I'll have eight boxes of chicken and ten packs of fries."

The manager asked, "What do you want to drink?"

Lelouch said, "Mix Dr. Pepper, Coca Cola, Pepsi, and other sodas together."

The manager whispered, "This guy's a weirdo."

The next day Lelouch came to Lloyd's laboratory and said, "Congratulations on the engagement."

Lloyd asked, "What do you mean you punk?"

Lelouch smiled while saying, "I told your friends that you and Rakshata got engaged. In other words I got my revenge."

Lloyd replied, "I'm going to get revenge too." Lloyd ran after Lelouch.


End file.
